


Naked Weekend

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, Come Eating, Comeplay, Daddy Jeff, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan, naked play, naked weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Sometimes, the stars align and Jeff can treat Jared and Jensen to a weekend away.





	Naked Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/gifts), [thep0rnfairy (Jesibella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesibella/gifts).



They didn't take the chance to travel together often. Too many smart phones; too many fans everywhere. Especially Jeff. Big movie star, they joked, can't take him anywhere. But eventually, the stars aligned and their schedules aligned and the pictures and texts and phone calls weren't enough, and "daddy" treated them.

This time, he'd actually rented a private island. Some multi billionaire with discretion and a favor owed to someone who owed someone who owed Jeff one. Jared and Jensen arrived first, of course, no one thought anything of them traveling together anymore. They got to the island and barely waited for the boat engine to click off before they were stripping off their clothes and sending pictures to the old man to hurry up. The two of them smiling in the sunshine. A glimpse of a pale hip. A closeup of the dip of Jared's lower back. An undershot of Jensen's bare balls. All interspersed with texts for "daddy to hurry up."

Jeff growled and pressed the heel of his hand hard on the bulge in his jeans as his plane taxied to the gate.

"Both of you gonna get a spanking when I get there." He replied with a picture of his palm on the background of his visible erection in his jeans.

"Way ahead of you." Was the reply, with the picture of a pink tinged Jensen cheek.

"Boys are gonna kill me." 

"Oh we hope not. We have plans."

Jeff couldn't get off the plane fast enough.

 

He finally arrived on the island to see his beautiful boys naked, ready and waiting on the private beach. Jared waived, his skin golden kissed from the sun already. 

"Finally! Naked island, Daddy. Clothes off before you hit the beach, those are the rules!" Jensen yelled as he ran his hand down Jared's side and over his soft cock.

"You boys think you're gonna push daddy around this weekend?" He asked with a smile even as he shrugged off his ever present leather jacket and kicked off his boots onto the dock. Two happy shouts of "yep" echoed up as he tugged the zipper of his jeans down with a sigh of relief. He took his eyes off them just long enough for them to rush up to meet him, Jensen snuggling his lips up to his neck while Jared assisted him out of his boxers.

"What did you bring us?" Jared asked, eyes sparkling from where he sat on his knees at Jeff's feet.

He lifted his cock at the base and pressed it to Jared's lips. Jared opened right away with a happy sigh as he took Jeff to the root, something no one, not even Jensen, had ever been able to do.

"Your favorite." He groaned before Jensen pressed in close, begging for kisses as he always did before anything else. 

Jeff felt his knees start to get weak at the double onslaught got him, as it always did. He grunted his orgasm into his boys mouths in just a few minutes. Jensen held him up as Jared let his cock soften in his mouth before they finally pulled apart.

"Missed you two." He smiled and bent down to grab his bag and clothes.

"Missed you too. Hope you saved your energy, we intend on wearing you out." Jared laughed as he grabbed the bag from his hands and began the trek up to the house.

"Yeah we do. Cmon we wanna show you the master bedroom. Sheets are a little dirty already, but we know you like that." Jensen threaded their fingers together and tugged him after Jared.

 

Morning of the first full day, Jeff awoke to find his bed missing one third of his little family. He blinked and realized that Jared's comforting body head was missing but Jensen was still cuddled up in his arms. He lifted his head enough to see out onto the balcony and there Jared was, naked and glorious in the sunrise. He was stretching slowly, warming up probably sore muscles. Jeff felt himself thicken and grow. He nudged Jensen over onto his side and slotted his cock between his cheeks, rutting there slowly as he watched Jared, his sweet Jared, greet the morning sun.

Jensen stirred, arching his back to press his ass more firmly towards Jeff's cock.

"Look at him, isn't he beautiful?" He whispered into Jen's ear as he angled to catch his hole and gently thrust in, still lubed and loose from the night before.

"Mmmm yeah." Jensen was always the least coherent in the morning, but his body was always up and ready for it. They fucked lazily, slowly, enjoying the pleasure as they watched Jared. By the time Jared made it inside they were both sheened with sweat.

"Oh good daddy, breakfast." Jared laughed, kneeing up onto the bed and wrapping his lips around Jen's cock after batting away Jeff's hand.

"Jay." Jensen keened, his hands going to Jared's head even as Jeff rutted faster, chasing his own orgasm now that Jared was here to help him take care of Jensen.

He pressed in all the way to the hilt, unloading in Jensen's ass with a huff of breath and a spark of light behind his clenched tight eyelids. He felt Jensen clench tight around him.

"Jared your fucking MOUTH." Jen whined and Jeff, still buried inside, felt him come. He peered over Jensen's shoulder to see Jared milking the last drops out before pulling away with a pop. 

"Share with daddy." He demanded and Jared moved up the bed to press his tongue and a mouthful of Jensen's come into Jeff's. They both pulled back with a swallow to the sound of Jensen asking for coffee.

"S'gonna be a good weekend boys."

A sweet chorus of "yes daddy's" was his reply.

After a breakfast of good, strong coffee and fresh fruit (Jensen Ackles eating a banana is something that would wake men up from a coma) Jen announces he's going for a swim and heads to the pool. Jared drags Jeff into the shower to clean them both up a little before they make their way outside to watch Jen float on a raft in the pool and doze in the sunshine.

"It would be a waste of a perfect cock to let it get sunburnt Jen! Hope you put on some lotion." Jared yells as he settles on Jeff's dick with a happy sigh. He rode Jeff's cock lazily, plucking at his nipples and just letting his cock bob in front of him. They could tell when Jensen started to watch because they saw his cock lift from where it lay soft on his leg until it was standing straight with a bead of moisture on the tip. Jeff leaned up and whispered in Jared's ear," daddy's a little tired. Why don't you go get Jen and put on a little show for me?"

Jared whined a little bit did as he was told, pulling off with a wet sound and diving into the pool gracelessly, splashing everyone in the process.

Jeff took himself in hand, just cupping the head, as he watched Jared tumble Jensen into the pool and both of them come up spluttering but laughing. Jared slung Jensen over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and get him out of the pool.

"Imma get cranky if I can't ride someone's dick in the next minute." Jared said practically flinging Jensen down onto the lounge chair next to him and straddle him. He sank down on Jen's cock with a happy squeal.

"You did lotion up good Jenny." Jared laughed as he flexed his thighs to move up and down, his hips rotating to manipulate the head of Jen's cock into his prostate.

"Wanna see a trick?" Jared asked him and Jeff nodded, breathless to see.

Jared started moving faster, slamming up and down almost violently and Jensen reached up to pull at his hair. After longer than Jeff thought either of his boys would last at that pace, Jared gave a sweet whimper and tugged on his nipples hard, coming so hard that the splatter landed on his neck and chin, dripping down to his chest.

"Good trick baby." Jeff grunted, twisting his hand and rubbing his thumb under the head. He stumbled up quickly so that he could come on Jared's chest himself, standing over his boys.

"Fuck. Jenjenjenjenny you too. Cmon." He gasped, gripping Jared's shoulders to pull him up off Jensen's cock and turn him around as Jensen came too.

Before he was really finished coming, still dribbling over his fingers, Jensen was licking clean the mess on Jared's chest.

"Perfect weekend my boys. And so much more to go. My sweet little bottom boys."


End file.
